Godly
by 666Rik666
Summary: Naruto, grandson of Raiden, God of Thunder. Protector of Earthrealm... or is it? Will he be able to resist the seduction of power that emits the Infinity Gauntlet? Will he be able to be the protector of Erthrealm like his grandfather before him, or shall he fall, like Shinnok did?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Godly.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _Naruto looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. His grandfather, true one, through his father's side of the family, lied on his arms, bleeding and slowly succumbing to his wounds, given to him by the man he once called friend. He couldn't believe this… yet the fact was a fact. God of Thunder, great Raiden was dying._

 _Naruto gently placed him on the stone floor of Jinsei Chamber and found the reason of this whole mess with his eyes._

 _Superman._

" _Naruto…" said he raising his hands. "Please, it was an accident… you must understand, Jinsei is too much of a threat to come unchecked. It must be protected by the worthy champion."_

" _And by worthy you mean yourself?" asked Naruto, crimson lightning dancing over his body. "Backstabbing, jealous mongrel, who came under disguise of a friend and slayed a warrior, who protected the source of life… corrupting it with your heinous act! You doomed this world for slow and agonizing death! Luthor was right about you… You brought nothing but death and destruction."_

" _You cannot win this battle." Said Superman, while narrowing his eyes._

" _Before I cannot… Now… you will find new meaning in a word 'pain'." Then world turned crimson for Naruto. He hit someone… someone begged Naruto to stop… warm liquid covered his hands… yet he continued. Couple of minutes later he left the mutilated body of the dead Earth's mightiest champion and walked to his fallen grandfather._

 _He was still alive… barely._

" _Naruto… you must… move me into the Jinsei." Said he as Naruto came closer._

" _Grandfather… with your wounds you will be killed or corrupted… or both… No… I will go in your stead." Answered Naruto._

" _Naruto… To restore Jinsei… you must give away whatever good, which was left inside you… With demonic influence of the Fox, your powers inherited from me, will slowly succumb to corruption and you will turn into Fallen God… very much like Shinnok." Answered Raiden with sorrow in his voice._

" _I know grandfather… and I am sorry… for everything…" with such words he made a step to the Jinsei._

Naruto awakened from his dream in comfortable bed with sunlight mercilessly hitting right into his eyes. He tried to raise up, but found it difficult since something was holding his left arm. He turned his head to see naked form of Mileena, who tightly embraced his arm and even placed it between her large breasts.

Naruto sighed.

Whatever he wanted to do it must be abstained. He knew how dangerous was his wife, when awakened before she wanted it herself. Yes… Fallen God of Thunder was now married to the second daughter of the Emperor Shao Kahn, while Lui Kang married Kitana.

With Last Mortal Kombat not going according to the plan, Emperor Kahn decided to act more cautious. He decided that slow and legal assimilation through marriage of his daughters should be more suitable than bloody war for total domination. After Raiden's death his chances for successful integration of Earthrealm only grew.

There was one little loophole, however, shall Fujin, current protector of Earthrealm find himself a new champion, he can try and challenge his claim over Earthrealm. Moreover, inside problems between conquered species and nations became rather… obvious and reached explosive stage.

In the end, Shao Kahn understood that with current state of inner politics in his Empire, one more conquest, no matter how successful, shall become his last. Great Empire will crumbly because of inner conflicts… inevitable fate of all Empires, yet Shao Kahn wished to prolong it's existence as far as possible. Hence he had gained firm politic support after his two sons-in-law joined imperial family.

After all, it was Naruto who helped him to deal with conflict between the Centaurians and Shokan. He created the hidden dimension connected to the continent of Australia in Earthrealm and married Sheeva, to give Shokan right to enter the realm.

Right now, the Shokan prospered in their secluded realm provided to to them by Naruto and Centaurs dominated among the Shao Kahn's forces.

"I know that you do not sleep Mileena." finally said Naruto, while he was staring at the ceiling above them. Said ceiling showed the famous Battle of Thousand Days and Nights, where Michael and Lucifer faced each other for the first time, surrounded by countless brethren, still loyal to God and those, who rebeled.

"Maybe we shall just lay here?" asked Mileena, lazily opening one eye. "I can make it worth your time..." her clawed hand jently scratched his skin, as she moved it from his chest to his abs and back. She knew that said motion was much painful, but aroused Naruto greatly. It took all willpower of the Dark God, to not follow his instinct and claim her right here and now.

"Unfortunately I must go." said Naruto raising to his feet and summoning his armor. He grabbed his amulet, symbol of his power with Reality stone in it. After his ascendant to status of Dark God of Thunder, he was given his new home, the Sanctum, where Infinity Gauntlet was hidden. Concealed in a stash that can be opened only with amulet, Gauntlet was kept behind the doors that can be opened only by those who have the blood of Raiden in his or hers veins. Good defense… at least on the first sight. However, Naruto wasn't so sure that he was the only descendant of Raiden. He knew next to nothing about his parents and even if his grandfather wanted to tell him, Naruto didn't want to. It was enough to make his blood boil, after he heard about them being 'honored heroes of Konoha'.

He decided to cut his ties with his former ninja village and now his decision returned to hunt him. He didn't want to go back just to ensure that he was the last in his line. So the main defense of the Sanctuary was secrecy, himself and girls.

Hmm… Truth to be told, he didn't trust Tanya, the female Edenian, who played near Mileena the same role as Jade near Kitana… By the way, it's been a while since had spoken with his brother-in-law, maybe he should invite him for a cup of tea?

He left the Sanctuary and and entered the dark streets of Gotham City, placing his hat atop his head and activating the magic illusion, while he was walking. Unlike the Heavenly Temple, where Jinsei was located, Sanctuary traveled in space, appearing where it _should be,_ rather where it was made.

In other words, Sanctuary traveled the Earth. As part of the barrier against the mystical creatures, which included also Tower of Fate and Heavenly Temple, Sanctuary was also home for those who faced the demonic threat among the first. And he wasn't speaking just about the Empire of Shao Kahn. There were countless others, maybe even more dangerous and powerful individuals.

This time, however, he didn't sense any kind of danger, but his sense led him into dark alleyway. Something wasn't right… With his illusion active Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be found: it messed with electronics, people's attention and their vision, making them see nothing, but a large figure covered by cloak, and citizens of such places as Gotham were well-taught to stay away from something unusual and freakish.

Nevertheless, Naruto wasn't one of ordinary Gothamites, he was a fucking God of Thunder and even before he reached the divinity and countless perks that came with his position, he never turned his back to a challenge and he sensed one, just behind the next door.

Metal door flew into the room from Naruto's kick. Yeah, armored, reinforced door. Yeah, good to have superpower. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to understand where the strange energy, which he felt before, came from.

At the first sight the underground room had no other entrances, but Naruto felt something from inner levels and his sense told him that entrance must be here. He walked around the room and suddenly one of the stone plates under his foot moved…

Naruto smiled, lifting it up and finding the switch. Moment later part of the wall opened and he walked downside, feeling how the source of strange magic was becoming closer.

Another reinforced door didn't survive the meeting with his boot and Naruto stepped into seemingly deserted corridor which better belonged to some abandoned hospital or madhouse from horror movies.

"Why is it _always_ such hospitals or madhouses? Why are they always underground? Nice white, seemingly high tech laboratory, where no one is ripped asunder, while alive to see how they tick? Yeah, against the law, but secretly approved by heads of state… well, let's face the shitstorm." Said Naruto kicking another reinforced door. "Heh… this is rather high-tech…

Underground laboratory… if it was one, of course, was surprisingly… clean. Metal corridors were clean and reinforced with armor. Whatever they did here, they didn't want for something, or someone leave a place on it's own.

Blending with shadows Naruto continued to delve deeper and deeper into the underground complex. He saw different people experimenting with seemingly alien tech and some people exploring some sort of… DNA, if the images on the screens were right. After an hour, Naruto finally reached the source of strange energy. It was a bound naked girl with rather strange skin color and black eyes, who floated in tank filled with liquid, surrounded by the group of scientists.

"This Tamaran female has genetic dysfunction." said one of the scientists. "We cannot understand her inner workings because of such her… disease. Those bastards, who had sold her to us had tricked us!" screamed one of the scientists.

"Then… what shall we do? Waller will not be pleased with all the money spent to get us this subject." said one of his colleagues.

"Yes… maybe we can still use her, but not in the way we wanted before… Some gene-slicing may help… and she is very attractive as female, some of us may finally lose some stress..."

Naruto decided to not listen further. Using the Reality Stone in his amulet, he hid himself and get into the secured room. Head scientist was rudely interrupted when blooded hand ripped out his heart from behind. Naruto slowly appeared before them, illusion, caused by Reality Stone dissipating before their eyes. Then he made a step… Cameras didn't fixate his move, however blood, which was sprouted everywhere, told Waller and her team about unfortunate fate of group of scientists. All tapes and recordings sighting Naruto were destroyed, so infamous Grey Cardinal had nothing. However, she vowed to found the one responsible… And promises of someone like her shouldn't be ignored.

…

Naruto arrived to his Sanctuary via portal, with naked alien girl on his hands… Only to get face-to-face with Mileena, who stood in center of the room, with her hands crossed under her impressive bust.

"I let you out and what I see? My husband returns with another woman, naked and carried bridal style on his arms. Shame on you." despite the somewhat harsh and serious tone, Naruto saw in her eyes that she wasn't serious. She _enjoyed_ the awkward situation, she had found him in and for increase of hilarious feeling, the only thing she lacked was the girl to be consious.

"Very funny, Mileena. Here, please help the girl." said Naruto giving his burden to his wife. "I sensed her when we appeared in the city. I believe that today we came here for her. Magic power, which he emits is potent and powerful, she will become a great mystic one day."

"And you wish to be her teacher." said Mileena, stating the fact. There was no other way around, she knew her husband too well, he rarely helped someone, but if he decided to help he would do so, no matter, who would be against him. When he was in such state she preferred to stay with him rather than against. "What are you gonna do right now?"

"Night is still young and I have rather annoying man to meet."

…

He looked at his city from the roof of the building, a carpet of large, sometimes dark, sometimes illuminated by light, buildings, filled with people… They laughed, slept, had sex, family meetings… They lived and enjoyed their lives.

Because he protected them.

Sudden scream from the alley, which was to his left, make him turn and look down. There, several men surrounded a woman. Brats… they cannot understand that doing that in his city is suicide. He jumped from the building, electric discharge from his glove fixated the form of his cloak as he glided on it in the air.

Bruce didn't manage to squash a small hint of satisfaction from his heart, when he landed on first mugger. He saw, how he crushed nto the asphalt, stone down, blood leaking from his mouth… and how another one disappeared in darkness.

It was so sudden… Especially when lightning sparked in the darkness. Someone's hand grabbed another thug, with one of his partners quickly sharing his fate. Batamn manged to see that they were thrown into the air and next moment illuminated by the red lightning, which electrocuted them. Last mugger get the lightning bolt in his face.

Then he stepped into the light. Armor, cloak, robes, hat… The warrior in front of him looked like the mix of ancient samurai and a monk. He hadn't seen someone like this since the disappearance of one of his masters.

However… Raiden never had such a long blonde hair and such menacing red eyes.

"Naruto..." muttered Batman. "Am I right that explosion in the hidden underground laboratory and your arrival are connected?"

"Don't know, Brucy." answered him God of Thunder. "You are the Greatest Dective, try to find the answer on your own. I am here just to warn you about me staying in Gotham for a while."

"Get… out… of… my… City." Bruce's voice was still calm, like always, but there was enough anger in his voice to turn entire planet into pile of ash. It was crazy, to see the man with no-kill police hate someone to such an extant and be ready to shed his blood. Even more crazier was to deny Batman.

"Nope."

And mad god just did exactly that.

Bruce took a battle stance. Infamous Bat-glare, which he was giving Naruto, alone promised him all kind of suffering that human mind can imagine. "Oh… infamous master of countless martial arts is going to show me his best moves?" Naruto smiled, showing all his fangs to fellow student. "Let's change the place first."

Batman didn't notice when he was grabbed by Naruto and transported by his magical power to the roof of high building nearby. Batman threw his punch first, but Naruto easily blocked it and, while spinning on his right foot, he gave batman a low kick to his knee, knocking him off his feet.

However, he spinned in the air and managed to successfully land on his feet, continuing his fight against Naruto.

"Please, Bruce, we both know, who is the better fighter among us. Even back in time, when I was but a child, I was your equal. With time I only grew in experience and strength… Then there was considarable boost in power after I achieved divinity." Lightning bolt stunned Batman and uppercut shove him into the air. Naruto spread his hands wide, summoning his lightning to his aid and striking Batman in the air multiple times, not letting him get away and throwing him higher and higher in the air. Then, with strike of lightning Naruto disappeared and appeared once again, above Bruce, kicking him into his chest. With some sort of cruel glee, he sensed how his opponents ribs bend and broke from his hit. Next moment Bruce hit the earth with his back… He hit it hard… And the last thing he saw was Naruto riding a dragon made of lightning, with said dragon opening his maw…

…

Alfred Pennyworth was a punctual man and everyone who knew him could say that the best in Batfamily existed because of him. However, every moral dilemma which members of his family faced… He was forced to face first. It was he, who raised Bruce into a man he was today. He helped to raise Dick Grayson and was helping young Jason Todd now… Yet despite this he also looked after the order in entire manor and always opened the door.

It also happened tonight, despite the late hour the disciplined butler opened the door… to be greeted by the sight of a man dressed in robes and armor, with his master, Bruce Wayne beaten and wounded in his hands.

"Hello Al'." smiled Naruto with his trademark smile. I"I hope you have stitches and bandages? It looks like I have been… a bit too rough on our mutual friend..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Godly.**

 **Chapter II.**

Naruto sapped his green tea from a cup, given to him by careful butler. "Thanks for the tea, Al. Seriously, you need to teach Bruce how to be a bit more friendlier. Just look how bad our meeting turned out: I just dropped to say hi and he started to growl at me! I mean… he sometimes like more like a raging animal than human being… I mean, I know that he had lost his parents, but I had lost the only relative I had, my Grandfather, and I do not leash out on other people."

"I see, Master Naruto." said Alfred. "Do not worry I will properly scold Master Bruce for his inappropriate behavior."

"I'm glad that he has someone like you, guarding his back Al." said Naruto, finishing his cup of tea. "I will visit later to bring you that green tea that you like so much."

With those words Naruto left the Wayne Manor with leaving sparks of lightning and smell of ozone behind himself. Alfred, keeping his stoic face, went to the room with the ancient clock and placed the needed time. To his right opened the secret passage and he walked downstairs, where in medical room of the Batcave, Bruce Wayne was healing from the last ordeal.

After he entered the medical room Alfred scowled. Bruce wasn't here, without a doubt last member of the Wayne family was once again working and forsaking his own health.

He entered the main sector of the Batcave and saw Bruce Wayne, covered in bandages, sitting behind the Batcomputer. He observed the tapes from Naruto's and Alfred's talk.

"So… my assumption was true." said he. "Master Raiden is dead."

"Yes, Master Bruce." said Alfred. "However the way you have acquired a proof showed that you started to change… And I will not lie, these changes disturb me greatly."

"What?" raised his brow Bruce. "Why? What do you find so..."

"Disgusting?" said the needed word old butler. "It is simple: Master Naruto knew back when you learned under the tutelage of Lord Raiden. Moreover you suspected that he had lost his grandfather and still, despite your past relation, you decided to beat the information out of him like a common thug. Shame on you, Master Bruce. I thought that I raised you better than this."

"Naruto has changed much since our last meeting." countered Bruce. "Moreover, by the looks of it he has the same powers as Master Raiden… only darker in nature. He is a potential danger, moreover I can bet that he had somehow connected to the disappearance of Superman. Both he and Raiden disappeared at the same time, as Naruto acquired his powers."

"You believe… that Master Naruto killed his own Grandfather?"Alfred was shocked, sure, Bruce was rather paranoid and life in Gotham didn't make it any better, but to think that he believed that young Naruto killed his only relative, whom he dearly loved, who, by his own words 'saved his life' and 'gave him new purpose'. Alfred understood that placing trust in someone usually bite him in in the end. Looks like he didn't even consider that Naruto wasn't involved.

"As you say, Master Bruce." finally sighed Alfred. "However I must add that I do not agree with the fact of you condemning the boy before you even listen to his story, Master Bruce. With your inappropriate actions you may cause more harm than good."

Bruce didn't answer anything. Instead he once again drowned himself in work, that night.

…

When Naruto returned home he was greeted by sight of Sheeva impatiantly tapping her feet on her floor, with her hands crossed under her chest and on her belly, awaiting his return. Judging by her serious glare, he will not manage to evade the talk with her this time.

"Who is she?" Shokan woman never walked around the topic and always asked her questions directly. He admired this trait of hers. This honesty. He laved that in her, but sometimes… it irritated him to no end.

"Blackfire will become my apprentice. Her powers are impressive and her talents are noteworthy. She will become a fine student. I will teach her everything I know about the magic arts."

"She is hurt and scarred." told him Sheeva. "Both physically and mentally. She had a harsh life before and whatever happened where you have found her didn't make her health better."

"I see… How is she now?" asked Naruto.

"Mileena watches over her. Moreover, she wanted to spar… to see how far her skills worsened after being stuck in glass tank for Elder Gods knows how long." answered Sheeva. "You better be ready, looks like she and Mileena had quickly found common ground."

"Heh." smiled Naruto. "It's even better than I thought."

…

Blackfire's spin kick was blocked before it reached Mileena's head and Tamaranian princess made a salt backwards to evade fiting in uncomfortable position.

"Hm… not bad… for someone, who was slacking in the glass tank." said Mileena. "However I see a lot of room for improvement."

"Yeah..." Blackfire was tired. Her unwanted stay in the tank, when she was captured by the government agents and later experimented on, made her weaker… much weaker than she used to deal with. "Do you know why did your husband saved me?"

"Simple, because I need an apprentice." everyone turned to an entrence, where the dark god stood in all his glory. "And for this position, I need someone with your power and potential."

"Power? I'm cursed being, genetic fraud despised for weakness by my own family!" screamed Blackfire. Naruto didn't answer. He just poke her into her forehead. Blackfire saw the world from different point of view. She moved… differently, while staying in place. She was flying and falling, feeling herself filled with power which she had never sensed before… With a gasp she opened her eyes back in her body… but the feeling of sleeping power inside her remained.

"You remind me about myself much, Blackfire. Hated… Scorned… Lied to… all for the sins that were not your own and out of your control. I wish you to realize your true potential. Unreal magic might that made you so different from your fellow Tamaranians. You have power, yet you do not know how to unleash it. Let me teach you, I will not betray you like others."

Nobody… perhaps even Blackfire herself could tell why did she agreed with his proposal. Yet she did so.

…

Jiraya looked over the dark city of Gotham, hoping that this time his lead to Naruto will not be… Lightning struck into the roof behind his back and something, or rather someone powerful made his presence known.

"Jiraya..." sage slowly turned and with sorrow recognized his godson. Hateful glare and grimace of anger… He had changed, but was still recognizable. "You dare to appear in front of me, Toad Sage? Speak, before I will show you what happens with toads hit by lightning."

As if feeling his anger, thunder roared in the skies.

"Please Naruto… I know that your… departure from Konoha wasn't the best one, however I must ask you to return to Konoha again. We have lost our allies and our enemies united against us. We need you and your power."

"My power? Or might of Kyuubi?" asked Naruto narrowing his glowing eyes. "Jiraya, I could have unleashed the beast back in the village… Yet I haven't done anything of sorts. I just gave people what they desired: a life without a demon brat. They made their decision, so let them pay with the cards they choose."

"What about your parents? Do you not want to know whom they were?" asked Jiraya. "Do you even care that they were the greatest heroes of the Leaf? That they..."

"Jiraya… do you know that back in the Academy teachers asked us to right an essay… 'Letter to Fourth'. I used lot of crap in the second version. However do you know what I wrote in original?"

"No." answered Jiraya, fearing the words that wiould come from Naruto's lips.

"I do not not how, I do not know when, but even if I have to resurrect you, I will kill you." answered Naruto. "First letter to my father… Just think… all this time he was alive, living happily with Kushina, who had lost her memories about that night and their daughter, born later. He tries to not look back knowing that nothing good was in his past… Truth to be told he failed when he decided to sacrifice his son, me, in order to protect the ungrateful citizens of Konoha. Yet he feels that his path is catching up to him… maybe after dealing with you, I shall pay my relatives a visit?"

"You dare..." Jiraya didn't notice when Naruto closed the distance. One moment he was starting an angry tirade, the other his was in the air shaking his legs, with Naruto crushing his throat.

"Don't you dare play the role of a hero or righteous person in front of me, Jiraya. I know you… your perverted, lecherous and traitorous self. It's time to pay for your crimes! Feel the might of Thunder God!"

Lighting struck according to his will as thunder rolled in the skies. He felt how Jiraya's body burnt under power of lightning and suddenly, with a loud _poof,_ he disappeared.

"Hm..." Thunder and lightning disappeared as suddenly as it started. "Looks like Jiraya once again manged to sneak away. Well… whatever, I will deal with him later."

…

Kushina Uzumaki rarely saw her husband. Since she had awakened after some sort of… terrifying battle, as Minato told her, she felt some sort of… emptiness inside. It was like something was ripped out from her… and worst of all, she had forgotten what it was.

Her relationship with her husband worsened over the years and when their daughter was in her late teens, they had finally divorced. To that time Kushina gathered enough money to start her own business and judicial system was on her side. Naruko stayed with her.

Right now she was in the backyard of her house, observing how her daughter trained. Kushina smiled, trying her best to ignore her bad thoughts.

"Beautiful sight..." said someone's voice to her right. "Are you two related?"

Kushina instantly jumped to her feet, but near her sat just a harmless old traveler. Old brown robes covered his form and large straw kasa, favored by monks. Kushina knew that looks could be deceiving, but something in that man forced her to relax.

"How did you get in here? It is a private property."

Old man just pointed to the fence, where, to Kushina's great surprise was a large hole.

"I think that you need to fix this thing, before it truly will become private… and I'm just an old man, who decided to rest a bit." answered her stranger. "You wouldn't chase away a harmless old beggar?"

"No… no I will not." answered Kushina. "Besides… maybe you are the sign I was waiting for… someone who doesn't know me… Someone with not biased opinion on the matter."

"On… what kind of mater?"

"During my life there was a period when I experienced a near death state. Because of it I lost a memories of entire year of my life. I returned to consciousness, but I felt like there was a gaping hole in my heart. Like there was something that was ripped from my being. When Naruko was born this feeling just intensified… Like there was supposed to be another child… but Minato told me that I wasn't pregnant… Did he lie to me? Could he?"

"What does your heart tell you?" asked stranger.

"He definitely hides something." answered Kushina. "He never speaks of it always tries to change a topic of discussion... How can I be sure in his words if isn't honest even with me, his own wife?"

"Here it is. You know that he had lied to you… You know I once heard that something from the past may trigger memories lost due to amnesia..." started old man.

"I highly doubt that I will find any remnant of my old life here and I cannot return back to my old home..." sighed red haired woman.

"Hmm… perhaps you will be glad to hear that some strange fella asked me give this to you… _A tale of Gutsy Ninja_ if I am right."

"Thank you mister, it was my favorite book. Mister…?" however there already was no one in place of old stranger. As if he was never there, but book in Kushina's hands was very real.

"Ah yeas main hero's name is… Naruto… I wanted to name my son like this… my son… _my son!"_ memories flooded her mind like water from a broken dam flooded a valley.

"MINATO!" Dark God heard her angry scream. Truly, Hell has no fury as woman scorned. Kushina will not stop until she will find his blonde bastard of a father. Good. When she will finally found him, he will be there. He waited many years, sometimes even completely giving up on it. He can wait several more moths.

All will be according to the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Godly.**

 **Chapter III.**

Blackfire bit her lip as she peeked on naked form of Mileena, who moaning from pleasure, was kissing equally naked Tanya. Eldest princess of Tamaran woke up several hours ago and for a while couldn't remember where she was. It has been quite a while since she could sleep so… carelessly. Many tried to turn her into a slave, either because they wanted someone at least remotely similar to her beautiful fellow female tamaraneans, others, to get closer to her sister and capture her.

Both reasons infuriated her.

Former wanted her as some substitute and in the end wanted to get rid of her, when they got the real think, later bunch used her to capture her sister. For both types she was nothing, but a means to an end, like she didn't exist and wasn't even a person.

Too caught in her own thoughts, Backfire didn't notice, when she started to masturbate, looking at Mileena having sex… or when the door opened and naked princess looked at her fellow horny colleague.

Mileena grabbed Blackfire's clothes and pulled her to herself kissing her deeply. Tamaranean was too surprised to do something, and Mileena's tongue was so long and skilled… she didn't notice when Tanya silently walked to them and closed the door behind her, cutting Blackfire's only way of retreat and locking her with two horny women.

…

Naruto looked at the group of gathering heroes. Alien invasion was serious enough reason for him to interfere, but hew wanted to see what would this particular group manage to do.

Batman. Perhaps the most dangerous man on this planet. Too fucking smart for his own good, and too fucking paranoid. What was Raiden thinking when he started to teach him Naruto didn't know, but he was sure that Bruce was visiting their temple not only to train, but also to find a way to neutralize Raiden… and he was sure that he managed to acquire this knowledge.

J'onn J'onzz. Martian. Everything said in that world. Alien from another planet in their star system, who came to warn them about possible invasion, but was captured by infiltrators. He tried to warn him too and sent him an invitation to their little group of misfits… but Naruto's mental shields made it impossible for him.

Wonder Woman. Amazon, Princess of Themyscira and elder daughter of Hippolyta, the Queen of Amazons. Also Demigoddess and daughter of Zeus, in other words, unfortunate pawn in machinations of her godly relatives, whose King hates his grandfather's guts, because he is the Elder God of Thunder.

Power Girl. Kryptonian. No more words needed. He and House of El have a blood feud to settle. No more no less.

Hawkgirl was on his radar for far too long. John Stewart served powers that he cannot even comprehend and answered to those… blue smurfs. Flash… well he was Flash and Naruto had no problem with him.

However there was one fact that gathered his attention. His mother, Kushina was with these fools. Moreover, his sister, not that he really cared, was with younger group of heroes, who called themselves Titans. Unfortunately, Raven and Starfire, Blackfire's sister was in that group and he feared that despite all animosity Blackfire had some feelings for her sister.

So.. he continued to look until these fools were captured on the roof of in Metropolis. Best heroes of Earth, his ass! Looks like even with such advantage in numbers and power they still required some godly help… Now… how to enter the fray… hmmm… fortunately he had rather low clouds that will provide him thunder… with a push in right direction.

…

Bruce panted hard, both from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Of course it wasn't as bad as some of his villains forced him to work, but the scale of conflict was different. Tremendously different.

Fortunately, J'onn bought him time and shielded from these mind-reading white abominations. When he finally executed his plan to reverse the ion charge it gave him so needed opening to release the other heroes and smoke cleared… skies were covered in thunder clouds.

"It is the end for you heroes. Before the clouds cleared you will be dead and we will fix the ion charge." said fake senator Carter smugly, as he raised his hand to signal to his soldiers. Of course he didn't need something trivial, he could use telepathy…

This was the last thought of the alien, before large dragon made of red lightning fell on his position. They fell from the skies, with first one destroying the ship of Imperium and commanding aliens leaving only giant jellyfish-like alien behind.

Slowly the dark clouds disappeared , but the heroes and the aliens were covered by giant shadow of the biggest dragon that can from the clouds. But it wasn't the most surprising.

He stood atop the dragon made of lightning as id it was solid surface… man in dark robes and armor, with staff of a monk in his hands.

"Naruto." hissed Bruce. His back instantly reminded him about the last fight with blonde god and his hand stopped half-way from grabbing the batarang. He looked how God of Thunder raised his stuff to the skies and crimson lightning put an end to war between the parasitic aliens and people of Earth, completely destroying their leader.

…

Naruto used teleportation spell to disappear from the sight of heroes and, with his arrival to Sanctuary, he was greeted by the sight of three naked bodies in the Master Bedroom, where he had appeared.

Truth to be told, he had expected something like this, Blackfire wasn't a virgin and her harsh life left some scars and Mileena, despite her appearance, was very good and passionate when they had sex. There was no second motives with her. Just plain desire, passion and need. Both of them were rather disappointed that Naruto's work kept him away from home, while his wife needed her satisfaction.

Fortunately, there was Tanya… Unfortunately, Naruto didn't trust her. Seriously,, there was something in that sexy Edenian that creeped Naruto out. Of course she was a female assassin and that definitely was both sexy and creepy, but Naruto knew both Kitana and Jade and even Mileena with her thirst for blood never gave him this creepy vibe… actually in Naruto's eyes Mileena was always adorable… Not that he will ever admit it right into her face, no sir, he still valued his various bodyparts.

Nevertheless, Naruto looked at the three naked bodies lying on the wet shits and found this view rather beautiful. At this moment Blackfire decided to open her eyes.

"Agh… my head." moaned she. "Need a drink."

"Here."

Thanks. Wait a minute..." ah… the moment they realize that they are not alone in the room.

"Get yourself in one piece Blackfire. You have already slept through alien invasion. I think it is time to start your training."

…

Days flew by. Blackfire, much to her own surprise showed exceptional talent in magic arts. Beside that, she also received training in hand-to-hand combat by Naruto himself. Fighting against such juggernaut increased her own power, but he still wiped the floor with her.

Now, Naruto once again stood on the grounds of his homeworld, near the gates of Fire Temple. It was really against his nature, but he simply couldn't leave such powerful weapon as remnants of Kurama's chackra in hands of men allied to Konoha.

He raised his hand and shattered the gates with small pulse of his power.

They were already waiting for him. Even pressure of his power didn't make them waver, but Naruto felt their hesitation… Their doubt… and suppressed panic.

"Hello, fellow monks." said Naruto. "Please, forgive my rather rude and rough knocking, but I came here because of the matter that cannot be postponed anymore."

"Hm..." Chiruku, leader of the monks stabbed his staff into the earth. "What kind of matters could bring you here, to us?"

Naruto's own staff manifested from crimson energy in his hand, and pointed at one of the monks behind the Head Monk.

"Give up the boy. Or rather give up what he holds. You can keep Sora himself, I have no quarrels with him, but chakra of Tailed Beast inside of him will be so much needed boost." blutly stated Naruto.

Chiruku took his staff into both hands and took defensive stance.

"You shall not take Sora from us." said he. "He has enough problems with this curse as there are. Don't make them even more difficult."

"I hope that you would have seen the reason." sighed Naruto as clouds started to quickly gather in the skies. "How long can you protect him from the likes of Danzou Shimura? How long will you keep him closed in the temple, since it so wonderfully helped the last time? Step aside, let me relieve him of his burden or face the wrath of True God of Thunder!"

…

Jiraya followed by Konoha Eleven went in direction of the Fire Temple. Konoha needed at least some kind of a trump card in the sleeve, and pseudo-jinchuriki will go nicely. He wasn't going to agree with Danzou, but combined assault of Iwa and Kumo changed his mind. Hokage had already contacted the Head Monk, Sora will be trained in Konoha and watched closely, especially counting the fact of him being the son of traitorous member of Fire Lord's guard.

When they arrived to the Temple it was obvious that something was really wrong. Massive gates were destroyed and countless unconscious monks lied in front of main building. Konoha Shinobi slowly walked inside.

Broken forms of the local monks lied everywhere and among this chaos, mayhem and ruin he stood. A menacing figure clad in black robes of the monk with additional armor. Holding the object of their mission in his hand with streams of red energy leaving Sora's body and slowly consumed by the unknown assaulter. Then he threw Sora away, young boy somehow alive, even after demonic chakra being sucked out of his body. Then the man turned.

Glowing red eyes of Naruto looked at them.

"Ah! Jiraya!" smiled Naruto, showing everyone his impressive fangs. "Looks like this place truly can grant any wish. Because beside power to protect the Earthrealm and crush my father… I want to kill as many Konoha ninja as possible."

"Naruto please..." started Jiraya, but Kiba, not caring about anything that Jiraya wanted to say, charged at Naruto, followed by his partner, Akamaru. Naruto hit Kiba with his elbow into Inuzuka's solar plexus. Red lightning in his hand intensified and turned into monk staff. Head of the staff fell upon the dog's skull and Naruto's left hand grabbed Kiba's throat. He squeezed and snapped his neck.

Kiba's body twitched in his arm and went numb.

"First to fall." said Naruto. "First among many. Is it all that you have, Konoha Shinobi? Is that all that best Shinobi from the strongest Hidden Village have to offer? Prove your might, or die!" With those words he stabbed his staff into the earth causing a small shock-wave.

"Situation isn't good." said Jiraya. "Shikamaru, I will try to fight him. Think something that can held him in one place. Hey, Naruto! Stop bullying these children and find someone in your own weight category!"

"As you wish. Though, you will soon find..." said Naruto teleporting to Jiraya in burst of lightning and grabbing his face. "That I'm well beyond your league or weight category." With those words he pummeled him into the ground, making the world spin before sannin's eyes.

"Shadow capture… success." said Shikamaru, performing his family's technique on Naruto. "Everyone! Attack with everything you have!"

Other young ninja jumped into the air and prepared their attacks. Some with gleeful smiles, others focused on their mission and one of them… actually with remorse. None of them saw eerie smile of Naruto.

Red lightning struck his position, when everyone was in attack radius none were spared Naruto's wrath. He slowly rose to his feet surrounded by defeated enemies, no one, except Shikamari stayed conscious.

"Hm..." said Naruto staying above unconscious Sasuke and taking a sample of his blood. "Blood of Uchiha that contains the other part of the Sage's Legacy. Do not worry, I will find a way to use it for more… noble intentions."

"Ha!" said Shikamaru. "As if! We both know that you have changed, Naruto. And I'm not surprised that you have 'kill only' order on your head. You are a bloody murderer, Naruto! A beast out of it's leash! Danzou was right about you!"

"Danzou?" asked Naruto turning to him and and gripping the vial with Uchiha's blood so tight that it cracked and shards of blood pierced his hand. Blood of the Elder and Younger lines mixed. Unnoticed by Naruto his eyes slowly started to change.

"Naruto..." suddenly said Shikamaru, fear noticeable on his face. Air suddenly became heavier and he cursed his temper: Naruto he was facing wasn't some weak loud-mouth in orange jumpsuit… no, it was a monstrosity, looking like a mix of samurai and monk... come to think of it, even back then, when they were still children, Shikamaru had no chance against him.

"Danzou… said to you that I'm a rabid animal, only worthy to be kept alive to bite the enemies of Konoha? How… typical of him." said Naruto making Shikamaru's eyes widen in surprise. "However… he also failed to notice that his actions costed Konoha dearly. He speaks about the enemies behind the walls, yet he is the one who multiplies them and when someone appears, capable of breaking this… circle of hatred… he disposes of him. Like he did with many loyal Shinobi of Konoha. You remember the tragedies that the Fifth suffered through her life? Death of her brother? Of her Lover? It was all Danzou's doing. He did nothing to stop Yondaime's death, yet he, like Third could have. That man is a leech, Shikamaru, very much like Orochimaru, yet also worse. One simply desires immortality for his gain, other one wants to rule the world, taking free will from others."

After this Naruto moved to his right, letting Jiraya, with Rasengan in his hand, move pass him. Outstretched hand of Toad Sage was too vulnerable point to not take the chance. So, Naruto grabbed it.

Jiraya screamed in pain, as Naruto squeezed his hand, breaking his bones. Several minutes lagter, Naruto opened his palm, leaving the mutilated arm from his grasp. Jiraya was unable to move it and it simply hanged, absolutely lump, with blood dropping from it.

"Foolish attempt from incompetent sanin." said Naruto raising his hand up. Lightning gathered in his hand taking form of the blade. "It is time for you to understand that you laws, opinions and powers… shackles me no longer!"

Lightning blade fell down, to sever the head of prideful sanin from his neck… only to stop mere inches away. Naruto raised his eyes to the skies, as if trying to see something in them.

"Fujin..." hissed he in anger, before disappearing with strike of lightning leaving unconscious Shinobi, Monks, and surprised Shikamaru and Jiraya behind. They too, looked into the sky, trying to understand the change in Naruto's demeanor. They looked… and looked… until first drops of rain didn't fell upon their faces.

 **DC Universe. Sanctuary**.

Naruto appeared in Sanctuary with lightning covering his dark form. A the first glance he understood that something was wrong… very wrong. His Sanctuary was attacked. Beaten bodies of Mileena, Tanya, Sheeva and Blackfire lied near the entrance to his personal vault, where the great artifacts of the Sanctuary were held.

Naruto rushed to his wife apprentice and other female warriors quickly. When he knelled and checked their pulse he sighed out in relax: all of them were alive, just unconscious. Sending his energy into their bodies, he made sure that their wounds would heal and slowly walked into the vault.

He stood there high man, in robes of the monk, with long bo staff strapped to his back and his silver hair put into the long braid. Slowly, he turned to face Naruto and his pure eyes stared in Naruto's deep crimson.

"Long time no see, Fujin. Now… maybe you will explain to me… Why the hell are you here, in my vault, with my family beaten, trying to stop you from entering?" asked Naruto, barely holding his rage. Without a word, Fujin raised his hand. In his hands was a box… very familiar to Naruto.

He used it to keep the Infinity Gauntlet hidden.

"You have become too dangerous, Naruto." said the God of Wind. "You cannot understand that in your desire to protect the Earthrealm, you yourself became a threat to Earthrealm. Do not worry, I will set everything right."

With those words he opened the box. To Naruto's surprise he actually managed to do this. Gauntlet's Stones glowed with power, like always. Fujin quickly placed it upon his hand, fearing that Naruto will try to do something.

"Do not worry, Naruto." said Fujin preparing to activate the power of the Stones. "I will change just one simple thing. Your meeting with Superman. It will never happen and therefore, you will never tell him about the Temple. Both he and your Grandfather will be alive and well. Well… Shokans will be still suffering… but they are not your problem after this."

And he clicked his fingers.

 **AN: sorry for not updating for so long. Due to my problems with Internet I cannot download this chapter for a month and it was finished before February. Thank you all who stay with story and supports it. Review and please fav it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, DC Comics or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: Osmar made a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Godly.**

 **Chapter IV.**

When someone uses the Infinity Gauntlet… Let's just say that it is loud, no matter what you do, clicking your fingers or creating new worlds with just mere thoughts. It will be loud not only for you, but for entire universe. At least Fujin expected something like this when he placed the Gauntlet on his hand.

He certainly didn't expect that the blast from the damn thing will nearly fry his brains.

He was too overconfident, too assured that victory was in his grasp. Otherwise he would have noticed a satisfied and sinister smile on Naruto's lips. Fallen God slowly walked to the twitching and smoking form of his fellow god and took the Gauntlet from his hand.

Surprisingly, instead of six Stones there was only one… yellow Stone.

"You really thought that I would leave something as powerful as Infinity Gauntlet intact? How very… stupid of you. I had hidden the stones in different locations, so even most powerful warriors will not be able to get there, much less take them back to Earthrealm without my approval. The Gauntlet itself was hidden by the very powerful illusion… cast by Mind Stone. Only I can take the Gauntlet without consequences, others will see all Stones in it, try to use it… and boom! They get their brains fried, just like you."

He pulled the Mind Stone from the Gauntlet and placed it inside his amulet. The Gauntlet he returned to the box. Feeling the surge of power from another Stone, Naruto turned to his unfortunate opponent.

"Be gone, Fujin, I cast you out of this Sanctuary by the rights granted to me as its Protector and Master." he raised his hand and glowing seals covered Fujin, their glow increasing moment after moment and God of Wind disappeared in bright explosion of red light.

"Hmm..." Naruto scratched his chin. "Time to go upstairs and heal my girls. Hope that Neither of them is hurt too badly… well, except Tanya, I seriously do not like this bitch."

 **Gotham. Day later**.

Bruce rarely worked with someone else, but he understood that their little team was only option against increasing number of threats, which appeared both on Earth and came from space.

Nevertheless, his greatest concern was situation with Naruto. Right now he was a protector of their Realm, but with his ferocity and bloodthirst… everything can change in mere moments.

That's why he agreed to for alliance with Fujin. It was nothing but a means to an end. After all, Fujin was also a threat. Just like entire Justice League. Just like himself. However, all his plans were ready to counter the threat of the League or himself going rogue, but Earth wasn't ready for a battle between two Gods. Especially like Fujin or Naruto, who were used to defend the independence of the Earthrealm through Mortal Kombat.

Even Naruto's diplomatic skills didn't ease Batman's paranoia. He may have stopped the possible invasion, but he also made the Earthrealm officially a part of the Shao Kahn's Empire. Who knows, he may have conspired with his wife long before this, biding his time and waiting for a chance. Raiden's death was sudden and actually very prosperous for Naruto, at least from Batman's point of view. From mere champion he became a God of Thunder, even though he had fallen soon after.

Bruce scowled.

Situation worsened from day to day. At first Clark had disappeared. Many would believe that this fact would have set Batman and likes of Lex Luther to rest, but consequences were diametrically different.

Fearful of appearance of another super-powered freak, who already bested his greatest rival, and this was the only explanation reasonable in his thoughts, Lex Luther started an arms race with other global companies and Wayne Tech was forced to get into it, to not be left alone and lose potential clients to Luther.

Bruce restlessly sought out trace of the unknown threat… Until the man behind everything didn't come to him personally. Naruto stated that Raiden was dead… but was he the one who slayed his own grandfather for power? Was he one who killed the God of Thunder? No… Batman was sure it was somehow connected with dissapearance of Superman, the greatest hero of Earth. However, Kage, as he was known back in time, arrived to his city… now wielding the powers of his grandfather.

At least he was sure that Raiden was no more…

At this moment the portal opened and blooded and bruised form of Fujin fell upon the stone floor of Batcave. Quickly, Bruce ran to the defeated god and turned him on his back to see how severe the damage was.

"Fujin! Fujin!" screamed Bruce as he and Alfred tried to stabilize him long enough for best technologies and god's own regeneration do the trick. And it wasn't an easy task. Someone broke each bone in his body, was Fujin something less than a god, he would be dead or crippled for his entire life.

"No… Naruto was… much more paranoid than I thought." coughing up blood answered Fujin.

"What do you mean?"

"Such a powerful artifacts as Infinity Stones were supposed to be kept safe… even from their guardian. Naruto understood it better than anyone. He created a large special vault, which can be opened only by his amulet and by someone of his blood willingly… Well, there were also lot of energy blocks and other traps, but I managed to enter the system. I saw it… the Gauntlet and not caring about anything placed it upon my hand… I was a fool. From the begging it was a trap one big trap within the other. It attacked my mind and to make the illusion of power from the Gountlet seem real and make me lose control and be powerful enough to defeat a god… one of the Stones was used. I was not prepared to something like this. I was left completely defenseless against his attack and he was angry… after my fight with his lovers. They were alive, but I roughed them up. He responded in kind."

"All in all..."

"Yes Batman. Well played… too well, actually."

"Do you believe that he also foresaw his own possible fall?"

"Naruto was always smarter than he got out… and more humble than any of us. Unlike most heroes he knew that he wasn't perfect. Unlike you he knows that he wasn't always right. Unlike Superman he knows that he isn't all-powerful despite being a god. Naruto is the best for his position… now I see this… That's why he had prepared so many traps and setbacks… to protect the Stones, the world and the universe itself from the greatest threat known to him, himself."

 **World of Shinobi. Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

Tsunade always had a bad temper, but results of the last mission… well she nearly exploded from the, Were Kiba not dead, he would be already mutilated. Far worse than Jiraya on that fateful day, when he decided to peek on her. Sasuke's arrogance also showed clearly that he was nowhere the needed level of competence or power. Especially competence.

So… Tsunade gave a green light to 'Project Satsuki'. It wasn't a known fact, but Mikoto gave birth to twins the second time. Boy and girl, Sasuke and Satsuki. Unfortunately due to an illness, Fugaku decided to cast her aside, but Mikoto pleaded the Third to take care of her. And Sarutobi did. Prepared her like a secret weapon and used her as means to control Mikoto. Old spider always had control over Uchihas, but due to interference of Danzou via Itachi, he failed to instate the puppet clan leader.

Now, Tsunade looked over Sasuke's medical records and sighed. Whatever plans the Council head for him were now over. Naruto's attack was heavily coated in Kyuubi's chakra, but it only targeted the Uchiha, as if remembering the old grudge between the demon and all holders of this bloodline. Sasuke's organs slowly gave up, one by one, despite all efforts of Sakura, Ino and Hinata, he died nearly on Konoha's doorstep.

Now it was up to Tsunade to save what was possible. She will falsify the reports about his autopsy to not extract his sperm to impregnate the kunoichi loyal to the Council and Danzou with new Uchiha breed. No, she will use the new, experimaental technologies on Tengu, such was Satsuki's name in ANBU, to increase her powers with those available to Sasuke. As final result, Satsuki will gain a considerable boost in chakra, mutated Sharingan and all skills and and knowledge that Sasuke had… Tsunade looked at vial of blood in her head, where was a serum, with DNA of Senju and Uzumaki, taken from her veins and former agent of Orochimaru, Karin.

If she was right… it was enough to awaken the Rinnegan… that is, after they will implant Itachi's eyes. Tsunade sighed… she was about to create a monster with possible power to destroy the entire world, to save the world from a jinchuricki, turned Dark God. She could only pray that her 'Playing God' game will bear the result she wanted. With everything returning to its rightful places, as she remembered it.

Before they betrayed the memory of Kushina and Minato. Before they betrayed Naruto.

 **Shang Tsung's Island. Sometime later**.

Mystical islands are so cliche… yet Naruto stood upon one due to a portal that he created. New barrier that he made had safely hidden the island from any possible ways to detect the mystical place in the open ocean.

He used magic to link his Sanctuary to this place like it was linked to the one in North America. Technically it existed in two places at once and didn't existed at all, but Naruto finally had what he wanted. Well of Souls was safely protected… finally.

Moreover, Naruto now had a place to retreat, which cannot be detected aand wasn't compromised by anyone. Fujin wasn't in Earthrealm when Shang Tsung was still living upon the island. Warriors of Earthrealm will not betray his trust. Others… well they simply didn't know.

He meditated in his library, near the fireplace, observing the naked form of Mileena, barely covered by blanket that so easily showed all the curves of her voluptuous figure. Nevertheless, this idyllic state couldn't last long. He felt it… as if someone pierced his heart with a sword… and invasion from another realm… Quickly he jumped to his feet and ran to the specially crafted equipment in form of globe. He made a simple manipulation… but the artifact showed him nothing.

Naruto groaned.

This meant that the gates opened in the magical realms protected by other pantheons. It will take some time before he will manage to see through their power and check what the hell is happening. He decided to check the Greek pantheon's hidden enclaves first, after all, these guys were notorious in their debauchery , so he wan't surprised when he had found that Gates of Tartarus have opened on Themyscira.

He sighed and with a bolt of crimson lightning, disappeared from sight. Hopefully, he will be back before Mileena awakenes. After good fight he was always up for a good sex and he was sure that she will be too.

…

Hades was triumphant. He stood over the beaten heroes, champions of this age, with Gates of Tartarus wide open behind him. One by one they fell before his divine might and he dealt with annoying sorcerer, cut the last link, that connected him to this diabolical plot to free himself.

In one hand he held his former lover, Hippolyta and in another, her daughter Diana. Atrocious demonic monstrosity that he turned into looked over the isle with his glowing eyes. Zeus had no rights to interfere this time. He was released by an Amazon, one of his personal champions none the less… Yet he shook when he heard thunder in the skies.

"Brother? Don't be so moody. It is a result of your own decisions. But do not worry, very soon I will rise up to Olympus and take the throne for myself, for it is mine, by my right as eldest son!"

"He doesn't care monster." Hades turned his head to see a man in robes of the monk and armor of the samurai. "I even believe that he is not among the living if he is not here to stop you."

"Raiden?" asked Hades raising his brow. "You have changed since our last meeting."

"Grandfather is no longer here." answered Naruto, rasing his head and showing his face. "However I believe that myself will be more than enough to deal with you, scum."

"Show me what you've got, godling."said Hades gathering his powers for attack.

"You took the words right from my lips, monstrosity!" answered Naruto doing the same.

And with powerful explosion their attacks met each other, making an earthquake.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, DC Comics or Mortal Kombat, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this… heresy.

Note: Osmar made a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Godly.**

 **Chapter V.**

Hades jumped back, trying to hold the balance. When attacks collided he was unpleasantly surprised that they were equal in power. Both nullified itself and gods jumped backwards preparing for another round. Seeing that fighting bare-handed will give his opponent more maneuverability, since eastern fighting styles focused more on unharmed combat, Hades raised his hand and pure hellfire engulfed it. He made a swing and from the stream of fire came a sword, with blade as black as starless night.

Naruto raised his brow. He raised his right arm and summoned his spear, given to him after he received his power of the Dark God. Unlike monk staff that belonged to his grandfather, this weapon emitted blood-thirst and just begged to be used in battle. Naruto spin it in the air, making several glowing circles in the air. He took his weapon in both hands and prepared to face his godly opponent.

Hades was first to take the initiative in fight, he struck horizontally, from right to left, leaving long trail of fire in the air, Naruto managed to stop him only in last second second, nevertheless, Hades' strike was so powerful that it pulled him back, Naruto's legs leaving two deep trenches in the ground.

"What's up, godling?" asked Hades, placing his sword in his shoulder, mockingly. "I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me?" Naruto shook his head, when he first blocked Hades' sword countless visions clouded his head.

He was fighting Hades… He blocked Naruto's strike with his sword, parrying another strike with the second end of the spear. Naruto managed to disarm him, but next strike of Hades beat the spear from his hand and he threw Naruto away. He made a salt and landed on his legs. Instantly he run to the God of Underworld and jumped into the air, kicking Hades into the chest…

With a strike of lightning everything changed. Naruto was clad into robes of his grandfather and blocked the strike of a man he thought dead. In front of him was Kal-El. However… something wasn't right with this one. He fought alongside Superman, mostly with and one time… against him, but this one… he was different, he was really alien. Even if he was Superman, he wasn't _their_ Superman. Their fists met in the air.

Everything once again turned into white light. Before Naruto's eyes passed countless battles. Lui Kang… Jiraya… Sasuke… Tsunade… Darkseid… Highfather… Enemies long dead and allies-turned-enemies… Naruto fell to his knees, but he still tried to stand up and fight.

"Ah… It's working." said Hades.

"Working?" weakly asked Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Hades sat on the massive stone and stabbed his sword into the earth. "You see, your potential was very well-known to many powerful beings. The moment that great beast was sealed inside you your path was decided for you. You would be a dangerous entity a threat to our plans. So… those who were worried about your possible allegiance with their enemies, sought out those, who were capable was either seeing future or possible futures… or those capable of changing the time-streams."

"But… you are not capable… wait..."

"Ah! You have finally understood. Yes I stole a bit of power from the dad dearest. After all his cell is in Tartarus. And it is my domain." smugly stated Hades. "And what did I see when I decided to look? You and other heroes kicking my butt. So well… at first I was angry… then, after a lot of unnecessary destruction I started to scheme. I had found allies and we have created a plan."

"What… plan?"

"Ah… nothing that interesting. You see, my fellow Fallen and Dark Gods looked over time streams and saw that Justice League shall always step on our path… so we decided to destroy it before it can be truly created and you, Naruto, became our rather unruly, but effective weapon. All that we needed was to deal with you, Raiden, Superman and Batman. Sooner or later Bruce will find a way to dispose of you… or your patience will finally run out and you will rip him asunder… actually both outcomes will be… ACK!" Hades slowly turned around, to face Batman, who was breathing heavily. "Seriously? I thought that we have already found out that your pesky mortal weapons do not work on me."

Instead of answering Batman just raised his hand with detonator and pushed the big red button. Batarangs in Hades back exploded, but to surprise of Naruto, god didn't regenerate and simply continued to bleed.

"Made them to deal with Naruto." said Batman, falling to his knees. "Looks like gods… have some equal weakness."

"Yet..." meekly said Hades. 'You both are on your knees. Nevertheless… I have sustained too much damage to continue… Nevertheless, I have one final ace in my sleeve."

Hades slowly gathered power that he stole from his father, Kronus and in one powerful explosion he released it. Slowly, he walked to the stone key, and with a wave of his hand it transformed into the amulet. Instantly, he closed the Gates of Tartarus and once again turned to heroes.

"I'm not saying goodbye. We will meet again. Meanwhile, deal with the crisis that is slowly rising all across the world. By the way… there is still something to take from here." he clicked his fingers and countless undead warriors rose around the defeated heroes. "You have a choice, godling. Either follow me or do something good for once in your cursed life."

Naruto looked at the back of walking away Hades, then turned to the battered form of Batman, who still stubbornly stood in a way of undead warriors, ready to fight for the lives of his friends. And Naruto didn't walk away this time. He jumped into the air and landed in center of undead horde covered in lightning and causing a massive shock-wave.

He blocked a strike from undead swordsman with his spear and grabbed another one electrocuting him, till he turned to ash. He turned his conical hat so the front decoration would be at rightful place and gave his hand to Batman, who with slight hesitation took it.

"Any way to get out of this situation?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Batman. "Fight until our last dying breath, or they will end."

"RAAAGH!" with loud battle cry blonde woman in red armor armed with double-edged ax jumped from the ruins of old temple and landed near the wounded duo of heroes. Wave of blonde hair moved on silent wind and her icy blue eyes hardened as she looked at the undead warriors. "Spartans… most loyal warriors of Ares. Why am I not surprised? Not only does Hades use my own daughter's love for her sisters and mother to get away from his imprisonment, he also sets upon us favorite warriors of a God, whom we were created to defeat."

"Well..." muttered Naruto. "At least he knows basic psychological warfare."

"Less talking, more fighting!" said Batman breaking spinal column of yet another undead. He looked around. Swarm of undead around them despite their best efforst didn't decrease, on the contrary, it just grew in size and power. "We need to move! Their waves are endless!"

"Hold still." said Naruto gathering the mystical energy in his arms.

…

Kushina returned to consciousness with a deep breath. It was like she had drowned and had no air in lungs… also there was that phantasmal feeling that her lungs were filled with some sort of liquid. She turned to her right side and puked… with blood.

Strong arms managed to catch her before she started thrashing on her bed. With them came strange warm feeling and Kushina once again lost her consciousness. Naruto gently placed his mother on the stone bed in the temple of healing, with other wounded in the fight with Faust and Hades.

His powers to heal others came in handy when most of Amazon healers were dealing with their wounded sisters, moreover, their talents paled with powers of a god, who can simply restore his patients to full strength with simple touch.

Heroes and Amazons slowly returned to their full strength and recovered after everything that happened with them. Unfortunately, there was no time for rest. Batman was checking the reports that came during their fight on Themiscyra… situation was bad. All over the world opened countless portals and soldiers from other worlds invaded the Earth.

"...all over the world..."

"...invaders are merciless..."

"...Yet nothing scares people more than facing their leader." image changed showing familiar alien flying in the air. "It is Superman. Superman is leading the invading army, meanwhile our government is in state of chaos and voice of certain genuis and businessman is heard louder and louder."

"I told you before…." Batman didn't care about rumblings of bald xenophob and deactivated his gadget.

"You told me that Clark is dead." when he wore the cape, Batman never suffered something called tact. "You told me that you have killed him personally."

That tidbit of information instantly gathered attention of Power Girl. She slowly levitated to the arguing pair. Other heroes and Amazons, who guarded the temple slowly circled them. All were interested especially those, who knew about the disappearance of Superman.

"You heard Hades… Superman, you, myself, we all were pawn in the game of greater powers." Naruto was silent for a minute. "Also you know why I did that to Superman. I trusted him… He betrayed me. Accident or not… it led to death of my grandfather… Well, death of your parents created you, death of Raiden… made me."

"Wait a minute… you mean that he killed Superman?" asked Power Girl. "How? I mean… sure he is called a God of Thunder, but he was the strongest being on the planet… Kryptonian!"

"Whoever decided to push us against each other knew what to do." answered Naruto. "Moreover, he wasn't prepared to face me with power boost back then. He knew my limits, I never could hurt him, so my new abilities became unpleasant surprise for him."

"Okay." said Green Lantern. "Where the hell did that Superman come from?"

"Other dimension? Other timeline? Other reality? Ever heard the theory of multiverse? It's real." sated Naruto as attention of everyone in the temple was glued to him. "Looks like in his reality, this Superman became a dictator. Somehow… well not the worst course of action."

"It isn't the worst cause? What is then?" smirked Flash. "What can be worse than Superman hell-bend on world domination?"

"Batman can be." bluntly answered Naruto. "Batman _can_ be. Please, not ask… just don't ask. I do not want to describe the horrors he can bring upon us. Too mind breaking… even for a god."

"And a god it will require to deal with a mess you started, my foolish apprentices." a voice came with a flash of light and everyone turned to the center of the temple, where the voice came from. He stood there, white and blue robes covering his form and familiar straw conic hat covering his face, for his head was bowed. Finally, he raised it… to reveal the glowing blue eyes and familiar face, well-known to two heroes present. "We don't have much time to lose."

"Raiden..."

"Grandfather…" both Naruto and Batman said their replicas at the same time. However, only Naruto continued. "Wait a minute… how are you here? I saw how you died on my own arms!"

"Elder Gods aren't easy to kill." said Raiden. "I didn't die per se. I had bound my essence to you, to unleash your godly powers. And now, when new threat arose, I used the opportunity created by Hades to resurrect myself. Not only was the barriers between the worlds destroyed, but the time itself is threatened by actions of Hades."

"Okay… what do you want from us?" asked Naruto.

"I will transport the heroes to the Watchtower, while you, Naruto, alongside Power Girl, will prepare one more ace against this otherworldly Superman." answered Raiden. "The one that you keep under biggest lock and key. The one hidden deep under the Fortress of Solitude."

"No..."

"Yes, Naruto. We need him. Now more than ever."


End file.
